Right Here in the Driveway
by OthersidersLuv101
Summary: My first breakup story...my friend fianally convinced me to write one...but no worries....has happy ending! XD
1. Driveway

**Well somehow I ended up hearing the song Driveway by Miley Cyrus...and as usual I got a another idea for a story.  
**

**Self: Really? No.**

**Other self: I know it NEVER happens  
(Sarasm ftw!!! =])**

**Anyway well today I was listening to it for inspiration and then it was like on a playlist and then Right Here by Miley Cyrus came on...and chapter two will be coming your way soon! Lol so I mixed the titles of the song and I'm gonna publish this into two different chapters..so yeah...enjoy! =]**

* * *

"I can't do this anymore, KC!" Riley yelled from the driver's seat.

"Riley! Please! KC pleaded.

"No KC, the driveway is the end of the road for us." Riley responded, suddenly intrigued by the dark road in front of him.

"Riley..." KC whispered, her cry unheard.

6 Months Ago

"Your turn, Riley." Sam said excitedly. Riley half-smiled and spun the empty coke bottle. It stopped abruptly, but Riley was too scared who the cap was pointing to. He heard "ohhs" coming from the background and then he knew who the bottle was pointing to.

"Riley has to kiss KC!" a fellow classmate yelled. Riley looked at KC, who was pale with shock.

"Uh, ok-ay." He stuttered. Leaning over the coffee table they were playing on, they pressed their lips together. From then on, they were happy as boyfriend and girlfriend…but that all changed.

6 Months Later

"Why are you doing this? We're best friends." KC cried.

"That's the problem; you should know the importance of today, now stop begging. It's over." Riley snapped. A silent bubble covered KC and Riley. The silence was deafening to KC; what was so important that got Riley so upset? Riley pulled into KC's driveway, the clock on the dash flashing 10:38 PM.

"Goodbye, Riley." KC whispered. This time Riley heard her.

"Bye." He mumbled, staring ahead of him. A single tear slid down KC's cheek as she stepped out of his car. When her feet touched the ground, she took a step forward. She turned around to wave goodbye, but Riley was already down the driveway and wouldn't be able to see her. KC fled for the tree next to her balcony. She climbed the ladder like branches, gripping the bark for support. She threw herself over the railing of the balcony effortlessly and limped over to her door. She stepped inside of it; she always left it unlocked unless no one was home and at night. Tossing her bag in the corner of her room, she heaved herself onto her bed and began to sob. She had never felt so lost; Riley was like a key component to her happiness. Now everything was out of balance, which was bringing her world crashing down.

The Next Day

"C'mon KC, talk to me." Jackie pleaded through her cell phone.

"I will tell you this; so far, winter break sucks." She said bitterly.

"Please, KC. What happened?"

"Fine. Well last night Riley took me out for our 6 month anniversary. I wanted to surprise him, but he thought I had forgotten about it..." she trailed off.

"And?"

"He broke up with me." KC said, her voice cracking from the memories. She waited for a response. She waited in silence for a few moments.

"Jack-?" KC asked, but a dial tone interrupted her. She tossed her phone onto her bed, spinning around in her desk chair. She turned to face the computer, just to see her screensaver. Pictures of her friends and Riley. She couldn't bear to look at them, she was too upset. She grabbed her phone and ran out into her backyard. There a hammock stood; a hammock where she and Riley would lay, staring at the night sky just talking. It looked all too familiar in the dim light of the setting sun. She fought back the tears as the memories flowed through her head. She tried to ignore them and sat down on the shadowed mesh. She closed her eyes lazily, letting the whispers of the trees calm her tense nerves into sleep.


	2. Right Here

**Mhm K. Well here it is! =] This chapter (half) is mainly based on the song Right Here by Miley Cyrus. It really inspired me and I fell that this is one of my favorite stories lol. So yeah...what you've all been waiting for...Right Here. =] Plz Review!**

**

* * *

**

KC stirred in her sleep as an icy gust blew through the now midnight sky. It actually surprised KC how long she had been sleeping, it had to be somewhere around 10 PM and KC hadn't been able to sleep since the breakup. She rolled onto her side...and into someone's shoulder. She could fell and arm around her, secure her next to whoever it was.

"Dream sweetly KC?" the figure asked. KC immediately recognized the voice.

"Riley? Gosh, I thought you hated me." KC replied, not answering his question.

"Did Jackie tell you that she was with Sam, Zack, and Me and that she was on speaker phone?"

"N-n-n-no." KC said, her teeth chattering. She hadn't realized how cold the night was.

"Well you were, and I heard everything you said." Riley chuckled, cuddling her closer to her side.

"Oh..." KC trailed, putting her arms around Riley.

"Well, I can definitely say I owe you an apology."

"No...you don't have to..." KC started, but Riley quieted her.

"I was angry and I just wanna let you know that it is not over between us. KC, I still love you." Riley replied, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Riley. It was just confusing." KC responded.

"Well that's over now and we're together." Riley replied, the sound of his voice signifying a smile.

"I couldn't be happier." KC murmured, resting her head on Riley's chest.

"Neither am I." Riley responded, angling KC's head so that she was facing him. He pressed his lips against hers', sending warmth through her body. KC kissed back, her fears and nerves flowing away. The order of things was back in balance again. They slowly released, soft smiles glowing across their faces in the blindness of the dark. The gentle sway of the hammock from the wind and the whispering lulled KC and Riley to sleep. They were safe in each others' arms, nothing could hurt them. Their love would keep them safe.


End file.
